the wolven hunter
by armygal
Summary: T because im paranoid! Bella is a cursed princess who runs to her childhood friend prince Edward. the curse is on her brothers but in order to break it Bella must remain silent for three years. what happens when Edward doesn't remember her? what happens when they start to fall in love and the mage who cursed her brothers reappears? will Edward help or will he misunderstand.
1. disclaimer

Hey guys almost forgot. Sadly twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and while I am fully team Edward unfortunately he is not mine.


	2. table of contents

Table of contents

Chapter 1: the hunter's story: Bella point of view

Chapter 2: introducing their majesties: Bella point of view

Chapter 3: meeting the prince: Bella point of view

Chapter 4: the first hunt: Edward point of view

Chapter 5: the hunter's curse: Arron point of view

Chapter 6: learning the truth: Edward point of view

Chapter 7: betrayal: Edward point of view

Chapter 8: death? : Bella point of view

Chapter 9: ending the curse: Bella point of view

Chapter 10: pain: Bella point of view

Chapter 11: happily ever after? Bella point of view

Chapter 12: realization Edward point of view

Chapter 13: an explanation Edward pint of view

Chapter 14: the journey Edward point of view

Chapter 15: a fight for love and home 3rd person

Chapter 16: the final hour 3rd person

Chapter 17: epilogue Edward pov


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the hunter's story: Bella point of view

My name is Bella Raelyn Dunmore. I have three brothers whom are all older than my seventeen years. The eldest is Aidan who is nineteen and married to Lady Mary of Westershire. My second eldest brother is Garrett who is proposed to Lady Katherine of Macintyre. Finally there is my twin by a half hour Gavin. A week after my fifteenth birthday a mage in our kingdom came and demanded my hand in marriage. As an addition to his demand he turned my brothers into wolves and said that unless I married him they would stay this way forever. I refused knowing I could find some other way to help them. He then left promising retribution.

I left my kingdom and came across an old wise woman who said that if I remained silent for three years then the curse would be broken. However there was a threat to it, if I should speak before the three years are up then my brothers would die.

For two years and nine months I have been silent. I have made my living as a hunter, but never have I killed a wolf. Ever since that day they have always been kind to me; allowing me to pet and feed them, and never harming me or those I do not wish. I am now making my way to the castle Romnir; my brothers and I would always spend so much time there. When I was young I became best friends with its crown prince Edward, so I pray I will be welcome.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella point of view

I have finally arrived at the kingdom of Romnir. After the initial strange looks from the footmen and butler that answered the door I was on my way to the throne room. Upon entering the room I steeled myself for the rejection of the king and queen. However what I wasn't expecting was to be knocked onto the floor as soon as I stepped into the room.

"Bella!" cried Alice as we both went down. I simply smiled and hugged both princesses back lightly. They all looked hurt that I would not talk to them so I touched my throat hoping they would understand that I had no choice in the matter. I felt it would be easier to make them believe that I had lost my ability to speak rather than trying to tell them the truth and putting them in more danger.

"Do you need a place to stay dear?" Queen Esme asked me. I nodded my head quickly hoping that I would not come to regret this decision.

I was quickly shown to my room where I bathed and dressed in some of the clothes provided for me. I love how they were very simple dresses and trousers that seemed to be made for me. I had just sat down with a book from my personal collection when a knock at the door drew my attention. A maid then opened the door and announced that dinner was being served shortly in the dining hall. She then helped me into a modest yet still daring dress and left my hair in its coiffed braid only stringing a few pearls into it.

When I was going down the stairs my mind wandered. As so many questions raced through it I tripped over the last two steps straight into the arms of an old friend.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bella point of view

I was expecting to be thrust off him as soon as I looked up. When the throwing didn't come however I slowly looked up from his broad chest incased in velvet, to his strong jaw and crooked smile, finally reaching his eyes. They were still the most beautiful color of apple green I could imagine.

"Well I can certainly say this is a nice surprise," he said with a cocky grin.

I looked up at him with a confused but hopeful expression.

"Well it's not every day a beautiful woman fall into me," he said, "well actually now that I think about it, it is."

With that statement I realized that in all our years apart he had truly become an ass. I looked into his eyes and to my disappointment I did not see an ounce of recognition. I then tried to wiggle out of his arms in order to make my escape.

"Hold on!" he said, "Where are you going May I ask?" he looked frustrated when I did not reply.

"Hey why won't you talk to me?" I just glared up at him for that, "Hey now there is no need to be rude," he said laughing,

"Oh! You can't talk can you?" he realized a shocked expression taking over his face. I shook my head no.

"Well I feel bad for not knowing your name. Hey, maybe I can guess it." A childlike grin spread across his face as he said this. I felt as though I had to hold in my tears for that

"Well the least I can do is escort you to dinner."

With that he put my arm around his and walked us into the dining hall where the rest of the royal family sat.

"Ah Edward I see you have already welcomed Bella," King Carlisle stated as we walked into the door. I looked at Edward hoping for some recognition after all it had been years he could have just forgotten what I looked like, after all I certainly looked different. But I saw nothing if anything he looked put out that he would not be able to play the name guessing game with me.

"I have father," he replied.

"Good," Carlisle said, "then you will be able to join us on the hunt tomorrow. We need to show Bella the forests if she is going to be accompanying us all the time."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Oh I did not tell you Bella has come to us for a position as head huntress when we go out in parties to hunt." Carlisle barely looked up from his food but I could see the glimpse of a smirk on his face.

"Oh! That's very nice," Edward exclaimed a little shocked, "to be honest, and please my lady do not find offense to this, it is not what I expected to see you here for. You see I am entering the marriage age and my parents have all but forced different ladies and princesses onto me."

He got up then as dinner had ended and said, "Well I look forward to tomorrow however now I feel the need to retire to the library before bed. It has indeed been a long day."


	6. Chapter4

**Chapter 4: Edward point of view**

I woke up early that morning excited for the hunt. It would be the first time in months that my parents, siblings, and I could go on a hunt without the bother of princesses. I also looked forward to seeing our new huntress in action. She certainly did not look like she would be fit to the job with her slight build and pale skin. Come to think of it she looks familiar, but I shake that thought from my head. I go down the stairs and into the stables to an already saddled Stormchaser.

"I see you are ready" I said spotting her riding around on a horse. She gave a nod in my direction and then tilted her head towards the rest of the family. It seemed to me that she was asking if I was ready to go.

"Yes," I replied," just let me get up." I sat up on the horse and together we rode to the party.

"I hope that you do not find offense to what I said yesterday. I truly was an ass," I started to apologize, "its really just the fact of people won't leave me alone and my parents forcing all these women on me, I thought you were another one and tried to be rude in order to get rid of you."

Then she gave me a look that I think was an apology. I wish she could talk it would make this all easier.

"Well if you're done groveling Edward it's about time we started," said Emmett.

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically. Then we set off. We had made it to the middle of the forest when we first heard the rustling.

Jasper, father, Emmett, and I got out our bows just in case but we were not prepared when the two-hundred pound boar came charging. The girls horses bolted as the four of us let loose our arrows. Two of them lodges into its hide but did nothing to slow it down. Then suddenly my horse bucked and I fell to the ground, the boar came charging at me and I closed my eyes anticipating death. Suddenly I heard a thumping sound and sliding. I opened my eyes to see the dead boar before me with a dagger stuck in its neck and a torn up rough looking Bella a few yards away.

"Are you alright!" I yelled scrambling to make sure she was alright. She nodded and pointed at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises." I replied. I was about to say something else when my father and brothers rode up with the girls behind them looking worse for wear.

"Is everyone alright?" my mother asked. All of us nodded and we set off back to the castle with the boar behind us.

"Well," I said to Bella, "a very successful first hunt if you ask me."

My attempt to lighten the mood worked and she shot a smile at me before riding forward.

**Hey everyone just want you to know I am not abandoning this story but I won't be able to post for about a week because I am going to DC. I WILL be writing so that I can at least have the story to type up but I won't be able to do anything else. Thanks for reading.**

**Army-gal**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

ARRON'S point of view

Damn that girl always getting away but now since I have found her and she won't be able to do anything to stop me since she is so focused on freeing her brothers and breaking my little will be so easy to slip away with her since she cannot make a sound of protest. Oh but the boy loves her and he does not even know it yet. This will be too good, I will have to bide my time and make her suffer though him. But how to do it? Should I kill him in front of her? Or should I take her as mine in every way in front of him? Oh the pain they will both face but hers won't even be beginning. After all I still have to punish her for refusing me and running away in the first place. I should make her speak in order to kill her brothers. That would break her spirit and make her easier to take. Yes! That is the way, break her spirit then kidnap her. There is a ball coming up. That would be the perfect time with so many people there. Make them treat her as an outcast. I can spread the rumor that she is a witch that way no one will trust her. Bella will be mine even if I have to destroy two kingdoms to get her.


	8. AN sorry

**Hey guys I know people hate these but I feel that some of my readers may be confused with the timeline:**

Bella goes to romnir with three months left of silence

She reaches the palace in two weeks

Aaron's point of view is not from the hunt but from a whole month later so Bella only has about a month of silence

The ball takes place on the last day of the third month

Thanks

Army gal


End file.
